What Grandmother Wants
by HaganeNoUberness
Summary: The host club opens again only to have Tamaki leaving for meetings his Grandmother orders him to go to...What is his Grandmother after? Takes place after chapter 73 in manga. TamaXHaru rated T because Idk where it's going...


Hm... Boredom maybe inspired this... A lot of interesting things come from boredom.

* * *

"Mommy... I don't know what to do!" I complained. We were sitting in Music Room 3 alone waiting for clients. Our classes let out early so it was only a few moments before the twins and Haruhi walked in.

"Tamaki, for the hundredth time I'm not your Mom!" Kyouya yelled. He sighed "So you're telling me you accidently kissed Haruhi?"

"Yes!!!" I nodded vigorously.

"This could be a problem..." He muttered.

"What is a problem? I need to know this stuff!!!" I begged.

"Nothing." Kyouya sighed.

"I don't know what to do now!" I slid onto my knees holding onto the end of his jacket. I felt my soul leaking out of me a bit.

"But you've talked to Haruhi since this incident... Was she any different?" Kyouya asked.

Well... Haruhi was a bit more nervous and blushing a lot. That was different... She also seemed prettier than normal; which I didn't think was possible. Would Kyouya think so too? At that moment the door opened.

"That test was HARD!" Hikaru complained.

Kaoru looked at his twin brother, "It wasn't that hard... maybe if you studied more you would get it. What do you think Haruhi?"

Haruhi walked in last in her male uniform. She was smiling; not really paying attention to her surroundings. Her mind was on other things. Her smile turned into a blush.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

She blinked twice coming out of her daze. "Huh?" She asked.

"What did you think of our French test?" Hikaru asked.

She put her finger to her lip thoughtfully, "It was pretty easy." She put down her hand and grinned.

"Why is Tono on the ground?" Kaoru asked.

"Tono is weird like that, right Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi didn't reply. She looked at me and blushed full-on. "How was entering the main mansion Tamaki-sempai?"

I stood up with a start, "It was.. fine..." I started.

"I get it now." Kyouya grinned. "You can let go of my coat now..."

I moved my hand to the top of my head. "So how was the rest of your vacation?"

"We went to India for a few weeks." Kaoru replied.

"Nothing big..." Hikaru sighed.

Haruhi looked upwards as if remembering something. "I cooked a lot and read some manga..." She replied.

"I didn't know you liked manga." I turned to Haruhi interested in everything she had to say.

Kaoru and Hikaru stole her away when we started talking. The door opened letting in a few customers.

"When are Honey and Mori going to get here?" One asked.

"We're already here!" A cheerful voice rang through the room. Hani rode on Mori's back, like usual, into the room waving. "I missed you all!"

Mori took Hani off of his back saying something that sounded like, "Remember our deal."

Hani pouted, "But I want cake!"

"You can have cake, just don't eat a lot of it." Mori told him.

I smiled to myself, my family was reunited. My phone rang loudly, I picked it up while walking out of the now loud room. "Hello?"

"You have a meeting to go to in an hour, be properly dressed, a limo will be waiting for you outside of the Academy in five minutes. Don't be late!" My grandmother commanded into the phone. She hung up.

Another sudden meeting? This was getting ridiculous, I had to leave class yesterday for a spontaneous meeting she needed me at. I walked into the club room again. I hung up my phone and put it into my pants pocket.

"Is something wrong?" someone asked. I looked down to see Haruhi standing near me holding teacups.

I fake smiled, "Nope, everything's fine!" I laughed a bit trying to give it a positive effect but it didn't work out.

"Okay..." She began to walk away.

"Haruhi, can you tell Kyouya and the girls I'm sorry? I have to do something for my Grandmother." I asked quickly.

"Ah..." She nodded at me. "Good luck at whatever you have to do."

"Thanks." I smiled. I walked out waving slightly to go to whatver meeting my Grandmother wanted me to. I felt depressed leaving the club room to go to a boring seminar or something so Grandmother could make me a successful heir. I only wanted to see my mom at the end of all of these seminars and meetings.

"Tamaki, I have something important to tell you that I think you should know." Kyouya came up behind me.

"Can you tell me later?" I asked, I didn't want Grandmother to be angry with me.

"You should know." Kyouya had his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and turned to face Kyouya. "What do you want to tell me?"

He looked down, "I'm not sure how you'll handle this. Maybe I should tell you later." His hand fell from my shoulder.

I looked at my watch and up to Kyouya's face. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's about your Grandmother. You probably have by now figured out by now how she feels about you." Kyouya started.

She could care less about my happiness, as long as she got an heir she was fine. She didn't love me very much, YET. I could change that though! That was always my thoughts about my Grandmother but I respected her. I knew I owed her for taking care of my mother.

"She just wants to use you to make money Tamaki! She's pulling strings here to make you everything she wants you to be. Do you remember that lawyer Kousaka?" He asked.

Of course I did, she knew Haruhi's mother and gave us advice. She followed me around to certain places to watch how I acted. I nodded slowly.

"She was there to see what needed to be cut out of your life. Madame Suoh probably wants to take the Host Club out of your life. That lawyer came into the picture to make money telling your Grandmother about your 'faults'." He stated.

"You're telling me this now... I really have to go." I stated. My voice sounded depressed because my soul felt a little crushed but I didn't expect any less. I turned away slowly and began to walk.

"Haruhi may lose her scholarship if you leave now to do what Madame Suoh wants!" Kyouya was staring at the ground with his fist clenched at his sides when I looked at his suddenly.

"Wh-What?" I stammered.

"I don't want this Host Club to end so please let me finish." Kyouya moved his head upwards to see me frowning. I nodded as Kyouya started the story from the very beginning.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note:

I felt like writing something for Ouran. This is a hit or miss story, I'm not sure where it is going to go but I like it so far. I got tired of waiting for the next chapter of Ouran to come out so I wrote part of what happens next myself so it will not match the story after a certain point. So review it, tell me if you like it, and that's it. -shrugs-


End file.
